List of Sakura Family Members
This is a list of the most notable family members of the 'Sakura Family'' Family Members Sakura '''Sakura (咲蘭''' Sakura), originally born as'' ''Anastasia Nikolaevna'' Romanov ('アナスタシア ニコラエフナ ロマノフ''Anasutashia Nikolaevna Romanofu')','' is known as the beginning of the Sakura Family line, the "First Ancestor." She was described to have been kind, courageous, and had the mysterious power of divinity. She was supposedly executed with her family by the Bolshevik Russia government, but was able to escape and fled to Neo Terra to start a new life. However, when the Bolshevik learned of Sakura's still being alive, they turned to the Black Arts and transformed themselves into an evil spirit of destruction. Sakura was able to use her powers of divinity to seal away the evil spirit into a large, sacred sakura tree. Although Russia became peaceful after her victory, Sakura chose to stay in Neo Terra and became its queen. Ailem Sakura Ailem Sakura'' (櫻花 絵藍 '''''Sakura Eram)' is the ninth-generation of the Sakura Family and the only son of the eldest of the Sakura Family members of his time. Described as a strong man who valued his family's ancient traditions, he also wanted to preserve the "pure blood of the family" as well. To do this, he decreed that from his generation and on, the Sakura Family would intermarry with eachother. Ailem married his cousin, '''Haruna Sakura ('櫻花 春奈 Sakura Haruna)''', and had two children: their eldest son Maraden and their youngest daughter '''Madeline Sakura (櫻花 迄蘭音 Sakura Maderain)''', who later became husband and wife. Maraden Sakura '''Maraden Sakura (櫻花 真鑼田 Sakura Maraden)' is the tenth-generation of the Sakura Family; the eldest son of Ailem and Haruna Sakura. He is the current king of Neo Terra, taking over the throne after the murder of his daughter and son-in-law. Maraden is also the current chairman of 'Infinity Academy. Juliet Sakura Juliet Sakura (櫻花 樹里衣門'' Sakura Jyu''r''ieto')''' is the eleventh-generation of the Sakura Family and the only child of Maraden and Madeline Sakura. She is described to have been inhumanly beautiful and the first wielder of a supernatural weapon. She went against her grandparents' decision of intermarriage and married a commoner man named Fujitaka. The two of them had three children: the eldest daughter and child Gentle Sakura, the eldest second-born son Yuuki Sakura, and adopted youngest child Yasashi "Yashi" Sakura. Gentle Sakura Gentle Sakura (櫻花 寺園輝 Jenteru Sakura)''' is the twelfth-generation of the Sakura Family and the eldest child of Fujitaka and Juliet Sakura. She is described to strongly resmeble her mother and can wield her a supernatural weapon, a white scythe. She has the power of divinity and purifying demons. Yuuki Kimihara '''Yuuki Kimihara (君原 勇希 Kimihara Yuuki), '''born as '''Yuuki Sakura (櫻花 勇希 Sakura Yuuki)''' is the twelfth-generation of the Sakura Family and the second-eldest child of Fujitaka and Juliet Sakura. He is described to look nothing like the Sakura Family descendants, having brown hair and blue eyes, while the members of the Family traditionally have amber hair and green eyes. He is an Ice Mage and has the power of the element of ice. Yasashi "Yashi" Sakura '''Yasashi "Yashi" Sakura (櫻花 優子 ヤシ Sakura Yasashi "Yashi") is is the twelfth-generation of the Sakura Family and the youngest child of Fujitaka and Juliet Sakura. She is not from the Sakura Family bloodline, having been adopted by the two from a werewolf family. She is described to look like her sister Gentle with her green eyes, but has red hair. She has the power to transform into a werewolf.